Opposite of Love
by Scully22
Summary: Warning: triggers, and violence. liv and el fanfic. comments desperatly wanted.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, you two can handle the rest of the files can't you?" Cragen asked rubbing his eyes tired.

"Yeah" Stabler spoke for Benson and himself.

"Good." Cragen got up.

"Get some sleep" Benson said as she followed him out of his office. Stabler and Benson sat around their desks, with files and papers all around them. After two hours or so the two hadn't made too much progress.

"I wish you would just get that file done" she snapped at Elliot.

"What do you mean?" he frowned at her.

"You've been working on that one file for an hour now, I'm on my third."

"So? It's a big file" he argued.

"Oh give me a break. Your just taking your time so you don't have to do any of the other work." She grunted.

"What are you saying? You're acting like Munch. I'm working just as hard as you are" he growled.

"Just forget I even said anything" she looked back at her file frowning deeply.

"No. Why did you say that I am not doing any of the work!" he grunted mad.

"I said forget it" She raised her voice as she kept writing. He frowned at her and grabbed the pen from her hand.

"You answer me when I ask you a question" he shouted.

"I'm not your children! You can't talk to me like that!" she shouted back as she stood up.

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" he shouted even louder.

"Oh shut up!" she yelled.

"You can't tell me to shut up!"

"What are you going to do about it? I'm not your kids Elliot! Stop treating me like one of your bratty little kids, and your stubborn wife!" she shouted as Elliot hit her across the face with the back of his hand. She kept her head looking in the direction it was hit in when she looked up at him.

"Is that how you solve your problems? By hitting people?" she quieted down.

"You don't raise your voice at me" he told her as he pointed his fore finger in her face. She just stared at him as he turned back around.

"Oh shove it" she mumbled as he turned back around and pushed her against Cragen's door, she hit her head hard against it.

"What are you going to do? Beat me up?" she frowned again. He glared at her with a face she had never seen. This wasn't him, how could he act like this. She didn't even know what got into herself. He rose up his fist.

"Go ahead and hit me" she taunted him. He glared at her meaner, and put his fist down. She let out a little breath. He started to turn away.

"You were always a coward when it came down to it" she commented as she stood up straight, and started to brush herself off. He quickly turned around and pushed her up against the door again. He pushed one of his arms against her neck, as he held on to her wrists with his other hand.

"When do you shut up?" he asked quietly. She just kept glaring at him as he slapped her across the face again. She wouldn't break eye contact with him, until finally her surroundings went black. She went limp and he dragged her into Cragen's office. He glared at her as he brushed the things on Cragen's desk off and laid her on the top. He couldn't help but smirk as he started to undo her pants.

**Okay okay okay, fine, because you guys want another chapter I will be adding on soon…. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Elliot woke up in Cragen's office. He had an awful headache and couldn't remember why he fell asleep in Cragen's office. He sat up, gripping his head, his eyes shut again. Olivia was still unconscious and still lay sprawled on Cragen's desk, her pants unbuttoned and down around her knees. After a minute Elliot stood up, taking each step slowly. He looked up at Olivia and was shocked. He couldn't remember a thing. He was going to try to wake her up, but first pulled her pants up so she wouldn't feel exposed. He shook her gently and after a minute she woke up. She frowned as she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In Cragen's office" he told her as she sat up. She let her legs hang off the desk as she put her head in her hands.

"Why" she asked rubbing her cheek- it hurt for some reason.

"I-I don't know. I was going to ask you the same thing" he told her sitting in one of the chairs, looking up at her.

"I don't remember anything" she told him.

"Why I was here, where I was last, nothing" she frowned at him, rubbing her forehead

"Me neither… the only thing I do know…" he began and then stopped.

"What?" she asked. He paused before he continued.

"When I woke up, you were laying on this desk top… your pants were down at your knees" he told her as he saw her start to frown again.

"What?" she said sternly. He took in a deep breath and nodded.

"What?..." she asked more desperately.

"What happened?" she frowned.

"I don't know. But I'm sure what ever did happen we can get through this together" he told her standing up and putting his hand on her knee. She nodded as she stood and they hugged.

**LATER ON **

Elliot and Olivia knew they had to talk to Cragen about what had happened, but they didn't even know what really did happen. They went to his office anyway, and explained what they remembered, which was practically nothing. Cragen didn't know what to think. He took in a deep breath.

"Well I'll defiantly have the ME check my desk for seamen" he assured them taking his hands of his desk.

"The last thing I saw of you two, was when I asked if you both could handle the rest of the cases. Elliot assured me you could and Olivia you followed me out there" he pointed to the main room.

"As I was leaving you two were moving the files out there, and splitting them up to do less work. After that I don't know. Does it sound familiar at all?" he asked. Olivia looked at Elliot wary, and he answered for the both of them.

"Not really" he told Cragen.

"Ok. Well, why don't we have you two go down to the hospital, have you checked out, and until then maybe you'll think of something." Cragen stood up as did Olivia and Elliot. They were leaving his office, as Cragen ordered one of the office helpers to drive them over.

"Oh, and until we do figure out what happened, you two aren't going to be working- for your own safety" he told them as they nodded and followed the helped out the building.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Olivia had a rape kit done, just in case- which put her in a whole different position. Elliot and Olivia both had scans done of their brains, and Elliot gave blood. Each time one of them went in, the other one would wait impatiently in a waiting room. It was scary for Olivia to not know what happened to her. If she was raped or if she wasn't. And Elliot was just as confused. Did he walk in on her and another man? Or did he walk in on her and a rapist and while trying to help out, it went haywire? After spending all day in the hospital having check ups, and waiting, having doctors feel them both up over and over again, and then waiting they found themselves both waiting again in the waiting room. Elliot had his head back and his eyes shut, and Olivia kept her head down, twirling her ring around her finger. Another doctor came in and walked over to the two.

"We won't have any results for a couple days, until then, you two get some rest. And I suggest you spend a lot of time together- it will help you remember" the doctor told them and after they thanked him, and Elliot shared a hand shake with him they left.

"So, you want to spend the night at my house? Or, no?" he asked. She was a little speechless, but remembered it wasn't how it sounded.

"Yeah" she told him.

"Just stop by my place so I can get some clothes. Maybe I'll stay for a few days if I'm welcome" she asked.

"Yeah" he told her as he drove off to her place. (Which he wasn't supposed to do). Olivia thought about a lot of things as they made their way. She felt like they were closer then they had ever been, but for the wrong reasons. She had admitted, to herself, that she had feelings for Elliot a long time ago. But at that same time, she told herself that she wouldn't ever act on those feelings. All she wanted to do now was hug him, hold him, be close to him. She looked over at him, she couldn't help but stare. She took in a deep breath as he glanced over at her. She quickly turned away and realized how childish she was acting. Before she could think about much more he pulled up to her apartment. She got her stuff and hurried down and went with him to his place. They were kind of breaking the point of what the doctor had told them. The point was that they were to be together more to talk and remember more. All they had been doing so far was thinking about it each other—maybe that was enough.


End file.
